


Symbiosis | 共生

by vivisextion



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: (also a dog at one point but it's offscreen), (and also a live koi fish), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chenqing Eats People, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Graphic Description of Qi Deviation, Humor, M/M, Serious Injuries, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: Xianxia Venom AU where Chenqing is not a flute, but a symbiote made of resentful energy. It finds a suitable host in the form of Wei Wuxian when Wen Chao drops him into the Burial Mounds. Hijinks ensue.[M for violence/gore]
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Chénqíng
Comments: 96
Kudos: 354
Collections: MXTX Diaspora Creatives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 共生 gòng shēng: symbiosis
> 
> \---
> 
> Chenqing, unlike Venom, is not an alien, but a multitude of resentful spirits from the Burial Mounds that have coalesced into an entity of pure resentful energy. It gained sentience by consuming the spiritual energy of human beings, similar to the Dancing Goddess statue. However, without a vessel to feed it, it can't survive outside of the resentful atmosphere of the Burial Mounds for very long, and not all vessels are compatible. Luckily, Wei Wuxian without his golden core is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chenqing eats a dog, but it's offscreen.

Deep in the Burial Mounds, a presence stirred.

Today, it had company. Six warm bodies, to be precise. 

_they dare… our home,_ was its indignant response.

A dense, murky fog settled over everything. Yet they stumbled in, blind as newborns. 

It crept into one of the men. The screaming began in his head. 

_you are not strong enough to bear us,_ it realised.

This cultivator was not a worthy vessel. To its dismay, none of them were. But a good tool, for now.

The man turned his sword on his own comrades, and then feasted on the leftovers.

This tool lasted only a week. 

_useless,_ it thought, abandoning the husk of a human body, not much more than bones in a bag of skin. 

The cultivator’s remains fell to the barren earth to join countless other comrades, and the Burial Mounds settled into an eerie quietude once again.

* * *

This one was different.

There was an emptiness at the very root of him, a yawning abyss of a wound that was still fresh at the edges.

This one had fear, but fear was not new here. He was screaming too, and it had heard all kinds of screaming before. 

But he also had something with him, made of the same otherworldly stuff it was, pulling it irresistibly towards him.

It reached up, hands made of black smoke curling around his shins, tendrils coiling over him in tentative exploration.

 _yes,_ it hissed, pleased. _this one will do nicely._

Then it dragged him, still screaming, down into the depths of the Burial Mounds.

_MINE._

* * *

_Wei Wuxian._

_Wei-gongzi?_

_A-Xian!_

**_Wei Ying._ **

Wei Wuxian heard a familiar voice, and opened his eyes. The wind whipped the dry, dead grass into a frenzy, lashing at him as he crawled upright. 

In his head, he heard them calling, whispering, shrieking. They cried for help, screamed for mercy, begged for forgiveness.

A bloodied sword wreathed in darkness sat in the distance. It sang to him, beckoning him closer.

_Wei Wuxian, do you want revenge?_

He dragged his battered body over the bones of those that had come here before him.

_Let’s be together, Wei Wuxian._

His trembling hand reached for the hilt, fingers closing around it.

_Stay, Wei Ying. Together we can seek revenge._

The sword dissolved into pure, resentful energy, and he screamed as it surged into him, flooding his meridians, filling his hollow core with raw power.

* * *

Wei Wuxian awoke at the edge of the Burial Mounds, feeling like death warmed over. 

He stood on shaky legs like a newborn foal, his throat parched and full of dust. He stumbled across a stream, and fell gratefully to his knees to cup the brackish water into his hands, pouring it down his throat.

He gazed at his reflection in the stream. It looked exactly like how he felt, with its sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. 

Except… the broken ribs and bruises that Wen Chao’s men had given him seemed to have healed. He pressed his fingers to his chest, but the flesh wasn’t even tender. 

He looked back into the water. Maybe if he was lucky, a fish might swim by and-

**_WEI YING._ **

Black veins swarmed across his face, his eyes suddenly an unseeing field of white, as a deep, unearthly voice called his name. 

Wei Wuxian screamed and scrambled back from the water’s edge.

After a minute, he took a deep breath, then looked over the surface of the stream again. There was only his human face, staring back at him with bloodshot eyes.

 _I’m seeing things,_ he told himself.

**_FOOD._ **

_And hearing things,_ he added.

* * *

It wasn’t until he came across the first Wen patrol that he realised that something very wrong.

Wen Chao had sent his men to ensure Wei Wuxian had perished. Unfortunately for them, he had not.

They pointed their swords at him. He had no Suibian, nothing to defend himself with. He put his arms up in surrender.

 ** _What are you doing,_** the voice in his head asked, and it sounded impatient.

“I’m surrendering, what does it look like?” he hissed back.

 **_You are making us look foolish,_** it insisted, forcing his arms to his sides.

“No I’m not!” 

He raised his arms again, but an unseen force yanked them back down. 

**_Yes you are!_ **

“Less of your tricks, Wei Wuxian! Who knows how you crawled out of the Burial Mounds, but you won’t see tomorrow!” the captain of the soldiers shouted at him.

Then he made the mistake of swinging his sword. 

Wei Wuxian dodged the blow with an involuntary jerk of his body. A dense column of resentful energy burst forth from his arm and barrelled into the captain, knocking him off his feet. He did not get back up.

Wei Wuxian blinked at his hands, coated in inky mist.

“What is that?”

**_Not ‘what’. ‘Who’._ **

The captain’s men advanced on him. Pitch-dark ropes shot from Wei Wuxian’s arms, wrapping around the two soldiers to his left and right. Then, it slammed their bodies together with a sickening crunch. They, too, fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Wei Wuxian's jaw dropped, as the resentful energy, now an independent extension of his own limbs, writhed in the air of its own accord. 

“How is this happening?” he cried.

Distracted, he barely noticed as the last soldier behind him charged forward, raising his sword. Before he could even turn his head, the resentful energy dragged him out of the way. Wei Wuxian watched it snake around the soldier’s neck, snapping it in an instant.

 ** _WONDERFUL,_** the voice in his head proclaimed with satisfaction. **_Now, head first or feet first..._**

Shaking, Wei Wuxian gaped at the bodies of the Wen patrol, scattered all over the path, then fled on trembling legs.

Once he’d gotten far enough away, he crumpled to his knees under an ancient, gnarled tree.

“You… you saved me back there,” Wei Wuxian panted. “Thank you.”

Resentful energy began to coalesce around his hands, creeping up his arms. 

“What are you?” he asked, afraid of the answer. 

**_I am Chenqing,_** the entity told him, **_and you are mine. We found you, in the Burial Mounds._**

Wei Wuxian stammered, “What do you want?”

 **_To eat,_ ** was the simple reply. **_We are hungry. You want revenge. We can help you._ **

“How do you know about that?” he demanded.

 **_I know everything about you,_** it crooned. **_I am inside your head._ **

Wei Wuxian thinks of the destruction of Lotus Pier, of his golden core. He remembers the bodies of Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu, painstakingly recovered, remembers the bodies of every Jiang disciplelost without a proper burial.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice,” Wei Wuxian sighed.

 **_Feed us, and you will have your revenge,_ ** Chenqing promised. **_That is the deal._ **

* * *

Step after step after step on a dirt road. Wei Wuxian had been walking for hours, with no sword to ride, but he never seemed to tire.

“So are you some kind of… parasite?” he asked.

 **_PARASITE?!_ ** his companion shouted, affronted, loud within the confines of his skull. _**How dare you. APOLOGISE.**_

“Sorry!” Wei Wuxian winced, then grinned. “You sound like one. All you do is think about food.” 

**_So do you,_ ** it retorted. **_What is this soup you keep dreaming of?_ **

“My sister makes it,” Wei Wuxian told Chenqing, his voice full of nostalgia. “Pork ribs and lotus root soup. You’d like it. Everyone likes it.”

 **_We do not eat dead things,_ **came a haughty sniff. 

“So no snacking on corpses in the Burial Mounds.”

 **_Dead things taste bad. But that,_ ** and Chenqing suddenly sounded gleeful, **_is not dead._ **

A rustle in the tall grass nearby, growing greener the further they made it from the Burial Mounds. A feral dog, sensing human company, trotted out onto the path.

Wei Wuxian whimpered, arms raised defensively, cowering.

 **_Why are you making that noise?_ **Chenqing asked, curious and exasperated at once.

“I… I don’t like dogs, okay?!”

Wei Wuxian felt it sift through his memories, and he took a brief pause from his fear to snap indignantly, “Don’t rifle through my brain like that!”

 **_You are scared,_ ** Chenqing concluded. **_Of food._ **

“P-people don’t eat dogs, generally,” he muttered, flinching and preparing for the worst.

**_Close your eyes. We can make it go away._ **

Wei Wuxian sighed, then obeyed the voice.

There was a loud, wet, growling noise, and then the sounds of bones snapping and grinding together, and then all he heard was the wind, kicking up the dust around them.

He opened his eyes. No dog.

“Wait,” he protested in a panic, “did you just-”

 **_YUMMY,_ **Chenqing declared.

“You can’t just eat dogs!” Wei Wuxian screeched. “Even if I don’t like them!”

 **_We solved the problem,_ ** was Chenqing’s petulant rebuttal. **_Now we are not hungry, and you are not afraid._ **

“Are you going to eat anyone else?” Wei Wuxian demanded to know. 

**_Most likely._ **

* * *

Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng stand outside the supervisory office. It is far, far too quiet. 

Their men enter, only to find bodies strewn everywhere. They inspect the nearest corpses. 

Broken bones. Deep wounds gouged into flesh. Limbs ripped off. 

A Lan cultivator finds a headless soldier, and promptly vomits.

The ground was awash with red, staining the mens’ boots with the blood of the Wens.

“It looks like they were torn apart by beasts…” Jiang Cheng muses out loud. “It seems that tonight’s mission has been completed for us by something unknown.”

“Sir, there’s a woman’s body inside,” one of his men reports.

“A woman?” Jiang Cheng’s eyes widen, and he rushes into the inner sanctum of the supervisory office.

He sees the body of a woman, if it can still be called a body. 

The room is splashed all over with vermilion. Her torso lies in the middle of it. Her limbs are nowhere to be found, and neither is the skin on her face.

Armless, legless, and faceless.

Jiang Cheng backs out of the room in horror.

When he collects himself enough to meet Lan Wangji outside, the dour man in white informs him that his target, Wen Chao, is fleeing in the direction of Qishan.

They give chase.

* * *

Along the way, they find more dead Wen soldiers, flung across forest paths like broken dolls. Some are impaled on tree branches, high above their heads. 

The two cultivators stare. What manner of demon could rend a human to pieces like this?

Lan Wangji concludes that the same being must be responsible.

“We’ve been chasing Wen Chao,” Jiang Cheng says, “but this person seems to be one step ahead of us. Who could it be?”

A scout reports a sighting of Wen Zhuliu in Yunmeng, and rumours of a humongous, black monster that has been terrorising the area, specifically the Wen troops. 

Jiang Cheng does not see this as a problem. After all, the enemy of one’s enemy is a friend.

* * *

They approach an abandoned inn with caution, as Wen Zhuliu enters it. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji perch on the roof to observe. 

The tyrant they once knew is now a feckless, whining wretch. Both men flinch when he lifts his cloak to reveal horrific gashes, still fresh and weeping. 

Wen Zhuliu has barely begun applying medicine to his injuries, before the door opens with an ominous creak.

Heavy footsteps make the wooden stairs groan. A humanoid creature, cloaked entirely in black, oozing murk, steps towards the two Wens. 

Wen Chao trembles in a corner. Wen Zhuliu tries very hard not to falter, as the figure towers above him, with a sharp-toothed grin the colour of old bone. It picks the bodyguard up by his neck, as easily if he were made of rags. 

“Who are you?” Wen Zhuliu chokes.

 **“WE…”** the creature growls, in a booming, inhuman pitch. The shadows on its head withdraw, revealing part of a human face that the men on the roof recognised all too well, and an unmistakable voice joins that of the monster’s.

**“... are Chenqing.”**

Jiang Cheng recoils in shock. Lan Wangji grits his teeth. 

The shadows reform over the face into a seamless mask again. The demon bares its grisly fangs, its jaw unhinging like a snake’s, and takes Wen Zhuliu’s head off in one clean bite.

Wen Chao faints from fright.

Lan Wangji slams his palm down onto the roof, sending Jiang Cheng and himself through it. By the time they - and Wen Zhuliu’s headless body - hit the floor, all traces of resentful energy have melted away, and all that stands before them is a perfectly normal-looking Wei Wuxian.

“Where have you been for the last three months?” Jiang Cheng demands, shoving him in the chest, then wrapping him in a tight hug. Wei Wuxian sinks into it, sinks into his familiar warmth.

Understandably, his brother is full of questions. 

“What happened to you? How did you become… like this?” Jiang Cheng asks, worry furrowing his brow. 

“Apparently I have a parasite,” is Wei Wuxian’s flimsy explanation. “From the Burial Mounds.”

 **_WE ARE NOT A PARASITE,_ **an outraged Chenqing objects.

Understandably, his brother is not satisfied by this.

“Someone raided the supervisory office before we could. And we heard rumours along the road of a big, black monster attacking the Wen soldiers.” Jiang Cheng fixes him with a gaze that is half-concern, half-fear. “I had no idea that was you.”

 **_So many snacks, so little time,_** says Chenqing with a wistful note to their voice, and Wei Wuxian has to resist the urge to snicker. 

“Jiang Cheng, you don’t have to worry about me. Am I not safe and sound now?” His shī xiōng smiles, hoping his reassurance is convincing. “I’ll explain everything later,” Wei Wuxian promises, without intending to keep it. 

Thankfully, his brother is sufficiently mollified by his return, so much so he drops the interrogation. But his companion is not so easily placated.

“Wei Ying.”

Lan Wangji steps towards him, his tone brimming with admonishment when he speaks his name.

“How did you kill them?”

Wei Wuxian privately thinks his display tonight should speak for itself.

“Why did you give up your sword to pursue this?”

Wei Wuxian doesn’t feel like answering. The cultivator in white glowers at him, and demands he return to Gusu with him. 

**_They would not let us eat there,_ **Chenqing predicts, and Wei Wuxian agrees. 

“There will be a price for learning the demonic way,” Lan Wangji warns. “There are no exceptions. It will harm your body and mind.”

Wen Chao stirs at last, begging for forgiveness pathetically. 

**_Is it dinner time yet?_ **urges Chenqing. This time, Wei Wuxian laughs out loud.

The brothers dismiss the Second Jade of Lan with stiff formalities, and he has no choice but to turn to go. Even at the mouth of the village, he can still hear the screams of Wen Chao, as Wei Wuxian demonstrates his newfound power, avenging the deaths of Jiang Fengmian, Yu Ziyuan and many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄 shī xiōng: senior male disciple


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chenqing eats a live fish. Also, Wen Ruohan dies a very gory death.

Jiang Cheng takes him to the Unclean Realm, where he reunites with his shī jiě _,_ and finally gets to introduce Chenqing to her famous pork rib and lotus root soup. Chenqing is not impressed.

 **_Not bad, for dead flesh,_ ** it concedes. 

“A-Xian, are you all right?” Jiang Yanli’s face is lined with concern, and she brushes her fingertips over his pale, gaunt face. “You look so tired. Do you want me to make a tonic for you?”

“No,” he says, his words garbled through mouthfuls of soup and a big smile. She’d brought a whole pot, and he was on his third bowl, trying to quell the hunger in his belly, with no sign of stopping. “As long as I have your soup, I’ll be fine.”

“Luckily there’s another pot in the kitchen,” she laughs, with a mock-exasperated smile at her little brother. “Otherwise, there wouldn’t be any left for A-Cheng.”

* * *

At the banquet heralding his return, the other guests toast to him. Wei Wuxian ignores his full cup of wine in favour of stuffing every morsel of food into his face, so busy doing so he barely realises that Lan Wangji is absent.

“Is it hot here, or is it just me?” he mumbles. 

“We’re in Qinghe, when is it ever hot?” At his side, Jiang Cheng shrugs. “Is there something wrong with you?”

“I’m still hungry,” he complains. He flags down a serving girl. “Bring me something else. Meat. I want meat.”

The men laugh. Nie Huaisang pipes up.

“Wah, Wei-xiong, you really have missed your creature comforts, eh?”

Wei Wuxian grimaces, thinking about the dog. “You have no idea.”

The serving girl brings him half a pheasant, roasted with spices in the Qinghe fashion.

“More,” he demands, sending her away. He takes a whole leg and sticks it in between his teeth.

 **_DEAD,_ **Chenqing declares, with great disapproval. Wei Wuxian’s mouth involuntarily spits it out. Everyone stares.

“This is dead,” he explains.

Jiang Cheng scoffs. “Of course it is. They don’t serve live pheasant, idiot.”

 **_This purple man is rude to us,_ ** Chenqing grumbles. **_Can we eat him?_ **

“No, we cannot eat my brother!” Wei Wuxian hisses. 

Jiang Cheng blinks in confusion. “I should hope not. What’s your problem?” 

“Nothing!” Wei Wuxian laughs, awkward, rising from his table in jerky movements. “No problem! I’m actually full, so I’m going to… just…”

He swipes a bottle of wine, and scurries out of the banquet hall. Once he’s out of earshot, he gives Chenqing a good scolding.

“Will you behave? In front of important people, at least?”

 **_STILL HUNGRY,_** Chenqing sulks.

Wei Wuxian escapes into the garden, and flops down by the carp pond for a breather. He flaps the front of his robes against his chest.

“Damn, why am I burning up?”

 **_We can fix that,_** Chenqing says with a mischievous lilt, and his body flings itself with a huge splash into the pond.

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian splutters with outrage and mouth full of duckweed, as he struggles to sit upright.

**_Much better._ **

The fish flutter in a panic around him, startled by his intrusion. The entity does not fail to notice the creatures darting around him.

 **_NOT dead,_ ** Chenqing realises, and before Wei Wuxian knows it, his hand shoots through the water to grab a silver-scaled fish. He chomps through its side, raw flesh and blood filling his mouth.

 **_FOOD,_ ** rumbles Chenqing happily.

 _Gross,_ thinks Wei Wuxian, but his body is out of his control, while Chenqing feasts on their koi snack.

“Wei Ying?”

A familiar voice filled with trepidation is behind him. Wei Wuxian drops the remains of the carp back into the pond with a splash. Full of dread, he turns around.

Lan Wangji is gaping at him in horror, with more expression than Wei Wuxian had ever seen on his placid face.

He must be a hideous sight. Fish blood smeared around his mouth, raw meat stuck in his teeth, soaking wet robes covered in green scum, sitting in a koi pond within Nie Mingjue’s very respectable home. 

Wei Wuxian gives Lan Wangji a weak wave of his hand and a weaker smile. 

“H-hello, Lan Zhan…”

* * *

Sopping wet, he trails after Lan Wangji like a reprimanded puppy.

**_Who is this Lan Zhan? Your pulse has quickened._ **

“None of your business,” he hisses under his breath. Lan Wangji, only a few paces ahead, does not fail to notice this.

 **_Everything of yours is my business, Wei Ying,_ ** Chenqing reminds him. **_We have no secrets._ **

Back in Hanguang-jun’s quarters, in clean, borrowed robes, Wei Wuxian explains everything. 

“You are losing control of the resentful energy,” Lan Wangji informs him, pressing two fingers to his forehead. “Your core is unstabilised, hence the increase in your body temperature and food consumption.”

 **_We can fix that,_ ** Chenqing assures him. **_Do not worry._ **

“Mastering it is like taking a grain from a blazing fire,” Lan Wangji recites. “If not done properly, you are at risk of degenerating into demonic cultivation. The consequences will be unimaginable.”

“I know, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian sighs. “But Chenqing isn’t hurting me, I promise.”

 **_Never hurt Wei Ying,_ ** the ever-present voice in his head soothes. **_Always protect him._ **

But Wei Wuxian agrees to let Lan Wangji play Cleansing for him, despite Chenqing’s protests. After all, what harm can his qíndo?

Lan Wangji’s fingertips pluck out the opening notes, and Wei Wuxian _screams._

He falls to his knees. He hears the discordant shrieking of the Burial Mounds in his head. Male, female, child, animal, howling in a cacophony of despair. His body convulses on the floor, as he struggles for control.

**_WEI YING. HELP. HURTS._ **

Lan Wangji sees murky clouds of resentful energy rise from his body, thrashing in wild motions. He stands at once, panic in his eyes. 

“Wei Ying!”

When he touches his friend, the resentful energy lashes out, stinging his hand, and Lan Wangji flinches from the pain. 

**_PROTECT WEI YING,_ ** Wei Wuxian hears Chenqing snarl. He flails away from Lan Wangji, scrabbling backwards.

“Don’t hurt Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian gasps. “He’s only trying to help us.”

“Wei Ying, look at me,” Lan Wangji says, trying to keep his voice steady. “Take a deep breath.”

Wei Wuxian does so, fighting not to hyperventilate, until the darkness in his vision fades, the pale face of Hanguang-jun coming back to him.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out in a hoarse whisper. “I don’t think they liked that very much.”

“Perhaps I could try again-”

 **_NO QIN,_** Chenqing insists.

“No, no, no qín _,_ ” Wei Wuxian repeats. 

**_That piece is lethal to us,_** Chenqing explains.

“It’s Cleansing, it’s very harmful for them,” Wei Wuxian relays to a troubled Lan Wangji. 

“They are talking to you?” Lan Wangji says, very quietly, as if trying not to startle the entity.

“Always,” Wei Wuxian breathes.

Lan Wangji’s expression is twisted with worry. “Are you in pain?” 

“No… I don’t feel anything, apart from being hungry all the time,” Wei Wuxian tells him, truthfully.

 **_And you feel sad, do you not, Wei Ying, when you are with him?_ **asks the being, sensing the tension between them, drawing from Wei Wuxian’s bittersweet memories of the man next to him.

“Get out of my head,” he mutters.

 **_You never apologised,_ ** Chenqing nudges. **_You may not get another chance._ **

Wei Wuxian stares at his hands, and then at Lan Zhan’s face, as ever a still, beautiful lake.

“Lan Zhan… back at the inn, those things I said to you… I know you were just worried about me.”

Lan Wangji stiffens. Wei Wuxian takes his hand, and Chenqing does not lash out this time.

“I’m sorry, Lan Zhan. And… thank you.”

Lan Wangji averts his gaze, but does not draw his hand back. 

“Let me help you,” he murmurs. 

**_See?_ ** Chenqing coos, pleased. **_That’s nice._ **

* * *

Wei Wuxian - or as he is known these days, the Ghost General - turns out to be a valuable ally against the Wen. Even Wen Ruohan’s puppets do little to stop him, with his invulnerable armour of resentful energy. First they take back Jiangling, then Langya, and finally their forces gather at Yangquan, in preparation to storm the Nightless City.

Nie Mingjue offers up himself as Wen Ruohan’s assassin. Wei Wuxian objects, volunteering instead, but they need him on the battlefield more, as he has turned the tide of many a skirmish single-handedly.

Lan Xichen arrives with valuable information, and it is decided.

* * *

The fighting is brutal, and they lose more and more men by the minute. Comrades turn to puppets, who turn on their own and slaughter them without mercy.

His peers, including Sandu Shengshou and Hanguang-jun, though skilled, are slowly collapsing under the weight of the enemy’s forces. 

In the distance, the fires of the Nightless City rage on, as more and more puppets pour out of it.

Wei Wuxian cannot stand by any longer. He glances over at Lan Wangji, an unspoken question in his eyes. 

“Fight,” the man tells him.

The Ghost General grins.

“Chenqing, let’s go.”

 **_UNDERSTOOD,_** the greedy voice in his head answers.

Chenqing floods over his entire frame, wrapping every part of him in resentful energy, until he dwarfs even the greatest of puppets. 

They enter the fray. 

A thick, black miasma shields the Ghost General, making them nigh invincible. The swords of their opponents cleave towards them, but glance off their impenetrable skin as if striking stone. Chenqing crushes their blades as if crumpling paper. They snatch up a white-eyed cultivator, using its body as a battering ram to beat the others back. Then the Ghost General drags more hapless fodder towards them with vines made of resentful energy, only to impale them on impossibly long talons.

Their peers stop to watch, gazing at them in shock and awe, nearly forgetting to parry sword blows.

The Ghost General senses a group closing in on Lan Wangji. Black ropes whip the swords right out of the puppets’ hands. With one sweeping movement, they send each sword right through their wielder’s heads. They seize a straggler charging towards their companion in their terrible grasp, watching it struggle with its legs dangling off the ground with detached amusement. Lan Wangji turns in a graceful spin, thrusting Bichen towards its heart.

“Thank you.”

**“YOU’RE WELCOME.”**

Neither the Ghost General nor these puppets tire. Incensed, Wen Ruohan steps out onto the battlefield himself.

Chenqing snaps their head towards him, like a wolf sensing the blood of prey in the air.

The Ghost General charges up the stairs towards the Scorching Sun Palace, bounding on all fours in great strides.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan shouts, eyes wide, but he cannot tear them away.

“You,” seethes Wen Ruohan.

 **“** **Nice to meet you, Sect Leader Wen** , **”** they greet, in both their voices. 

“What… where did you get this… this _thing_!?” the man demands, spitting with rage.

 **“** **We came from Hell, **”**** they tell him. **“** **And it has opened to welcome you, Sect Leader Wen. Now, do not keep Yánluó Wáng waiting.** **”**

With that, they seize Wen Ruohan’s ankles in their clawed, unforgiving grasp, suspending him upside down and pulling his legs in opposite directions. The old man screams in pain and terror.

With one, tremendous wrench, the Ghost General rips Wen Ruohan in two. A shower of crimson gushes forth over them, bathing them in gore, blood running in rivers down the steps of the Scorching Sun Palace. 

The surviving cultivators watch on in mute horror, as the Ghost General flings both halves of Wen Ruohan’s limp body aside, roaring in animalistic triumph. 

Jin Zixuan and his men hear their cry and dash in, but the fighting is done. All the puppets lie motionless, their master having perished, their corpses littering the Nightless City.

“The Wen sect is dead. Victory!” the crowd cheers. 

“Well done,” Wei Wuxian burbles weakly to Chenqing. The miasma dissipates, the resentful energy seeping back into his skin.

 **_Yes,_ ** Chenqing agrees, still crowing in jubilation. **_We make a good team._ **

Then the world goes dark at the edges, and Wei Wuxian falls to the blood-soaked ground. The last thing he hears is two voices yelling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师姐 shī jiě: senior female disciple  
> 琴 qín: zither  
> 阎罗王 Yánluó Wáng: [He is a deity in Chinese religion and Taoism, the King of Hell.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yanluo_Wang)


	3. Chapter 3

Wei Wuxian awakens, his dutiful shī jiědozing by his bed. Her weary face brightens when she sees him. 

**_We fixed the body in your sleep,_** Chenqing reports in a subdued voice, sounding almost guilty. 

“I’m fine, shī jiě,” he explains to his sister, when she tells him he had been unconscious for a whole day and night. “We… I used too much spiritual energy, that's all.”

“That’s what Lan-ergongzi said,” Jiang Yanli tells him, stroking back his messy hair and tucking a stray lock behind his ears with a soft smile. “Who knew our Xianxian was so powerful?”

As he had done every morning and evening, Lan Wangji comes to play his qínfor him, to ease his mind and body. 

Wei Wuxian can barely meet his eyes, when he sees the statuesque figure clad in pure white enter his chamber. He remembers himself drenched in red. His cheeks burn with shame.

Lan Wangji respects Chenqing’s wishes, and does not play Cleansing, but chooses other soothing Songs of Clarity.

“Lan Zhan, actually, I-”

“No talking. Focus.”

Chenqing is unusually quiet. Apologetically so.

Lan Wangji’s long, elegant fingers rest at last, letting the final notes ring out into the silent chamber.

Still unable to meet his companion’s gaze, Wei Wuxian asks, “Lan Zhan… Am I a monster?”

Lan Wangji stands. Then those fingers rest on his shoulder instead, with a gentle squeeze.

“No,” he murmurs. “You are Wei Ying.”

* * *

“And are you sure you can control it?” the newly titled Jin Guangyao asked the delinquent.

Xue Yang grinned like a fox, his left arm outstretched. Scarlet wisps of resentful energy swirled around his hand, around a pinky finger that had once been crushed by a cart, but was now whole again. 

“The others never managed to. I was the only one under Wen Ruohan’s command who managed it,” he bragged. “It ate them alive from the inside out, until they were empty shells. But Jiangzai adores me, don’t you, darling?” 

Xue Yang cooed at the resentful energy amassed on his palm, and red mist began to climb further up his arm in loving coils.

 **_YES,_ ** it crooned in a sibilant hiss. **_You are ours. We are yours._ **

“Wei Wuxian has one,” Jin Guangyao informed him. “Lend me your assistance in capturing and studying it, and you will be rewarded.”

Xue Yang laughed in two voices. The sound was like knives clashing, sharp and discordant. Jin Guangyao managed not to wince, but only just. 

Xue Yang sank into a mock-deferential bow, the playful smirk never leaving his face.

“Consider it done… Jin-gongzi.”

* * *

Chenqing runs rampant in Baifeng Mountain during the night hunt. Together, they sprint through the rocky paths on all fours, leaping up steep cliff faces with nothing but his elongated claws and immense strength. Wei Wuxian whoops with exhilaration, as they gallop through the trees at top speed, and he feels something like freedom for a fleeting moment, full to bursting in his chest. 

**_TASTY SNACKS,_ ** Chenqing hums in contentment, dropping measuring snakes down their gullet whole. 

“Don’t say I’ve never been good to you!” Wei Wuxian laughs. 

The ravenous beast made of resentful energy cheerfully chows down a third of the entire prey there, to the displeasure of everyone, most of all Jin Zixun. The cultivator throws a tantrum and leaves in a huff, with a dirty backward glance for Wei Wuxian.

 **_What’s his problem?_ ** Chenqing snorts.

“Probably that giant stick up his ass.”

Later, Wei Wuxian has to threaten Jin Zixun with Chenqing before the sniveling coward admits where the remaining Wens are. 

* * *

The Ghost General and Wen Qing storm into Qiongqi Way in the pouring rain. She is more terrified by her brother’s fate than his frightful appearance. 

The other Wens cower before him. So do the Lanling Jin guards, who bring them to the mass grave.

Wen Qing, sobbing, finds the body of her brother. She screams with grief.

 **_He is not long for this world,_ ** Chenqing says, **_but he is still here._ **

“Can you help him?” Wei Wuxian begs. “Please, Chenqing.”

They take the cold hand of Wen Ning into their own. Dense, black smoke drains into the nearly-dead boy, slipping under his grey skin.

The resentful energy swarms over the large, gaping wound in Wen Ning’s torso. It is repairing his broken bones, fixing his battered flesh, mending severed blood vessels and nerves. 

Chenqing is breathing life back into his still body before their very eyes. Wen Qing gasps wetly, staring up at Wei Wuxian, eyes round with disbelief.

And then Wen Ning takes his first breath again.

* * *

The Lanling Jin cultivators are cowards, just like Jin Zixun. They begin slaughtering the helpless Wen remnants.

A blood-curdling snarl stops them in their tracks. They look back to the mouth of the detention camp.

A horrifying, hulking creature, bathed entirely in shadow, stalks towards them. Its teeth are long, and its maw is hungry.

The Ghost General picks up one cultivator. The Lanling Jin guards throw themselves on the ground before him, begging for mercy. 

But Chenqing does not care. Neither does Wei Wuxian. 

**“It is not a question, whether I will eat you or not** **,”** Chenqing growls, in a monstrous voice. **“** **The question is, which part of you I will eat first.”**

Then they crush their gaping jaws around the guard’s head, and drop his headless, lifeless corpse to the muddy ground with a splash.

The other Lanling Jin cultivators try to run, but the Ghost General massacres them, hurling bodies against the wooden huts where the remaining Wens are hiding. In their rage, they rip the men limb from limb, until-

“Stop!” Wen Qing cries, barely audible over the pattering rain. “Don’t!”

Wen Ning clutches her tight to hold her back. Now the siblings cower before him, too. 

The Ghost General drops the last cultivator. The coward scrabbles backwards, runs for his life, runs all the way back to Carp Tower.

* * *

They pile the last of the Wens on horses and run. A figure in pure white, alone in the storm, blocks their way. 

“Lan Zhan… are you here to stop me?”

He is not.

Wei Wuxian leads them to the one location where he knows they will be safe under his protection.

“Where is this place?” Uncle Si asks, uncertain.

 **_Home sweet home,_** Chenqing replies.

* * *

“I didn’t expect we’d end up back here again,” Wei Wuxian says, as they tread through the tall, yellowing grass of the Burial Mounds. “Sorry about that.”

Wei Wuxian goes on patrol, scouting the perimeter of familiar territory, accompanied by his unseen friend. Out here, the only opportunity for Chenqing to satiate their hunger is the occasional groups of ill-advised cultivators who try to round up the Wen remnants. Everyone else has more sense than to try to harm a single hair on their heads. After all, the Burial Mounds is the home of the infamous Ghost General, who grows more and more terrifying with every retelling of his exploits. Wei Wuxian is pretty sure they have never grown horns to spear their enemies with, nor have they ever eaten live babies from their cribs.

 **_Doesn’t matter, as long as we are together,_ **is Chenqing’s frank answer.

Wei Wuxian snorts. “I’m surprised you haven’t thrown my body away and found a new cultivator.”

 **_You are far too good of a match to throw away,_ ** Chenqing admits. **_It would be a shame._ **

“I am pretty special,” he chuckles.

**_Plus, I’m starting to like you. You and I are not so different._ **

“Thank you.” Wei Wuxian grins to himself. “Chenqing cares a lot about me,” he teases. 

**_Wei Ying is a good host._ **

“And you’re a good bodyguard.” 

**_If you die, I die,_ **Chenqing says simply.

Wei Wuxian presses his hand to the ghost of a wound in his stomach, where Jiang Cheng had pierced him with Sandu the day before. 

**_I did try to go easy on him,_ ** Chenqing says, in a defensive tone. Jiang Cheng still hadn’t escaped unscathed. Wei Wuxian chuckles.

“You know, since I’ve left the Yunmeng Jiang clan, I’m an enemy of the Four Great Sects now,” Wei Wuxian points out. “I have a target on my back.”

 **_More people to eat,_ **and Wei Wuxian can hear the entity shrug.

“I just wouldn’t blame you if you did want to leave, that’s all.”

 **_I like it in here,_ ** Chenqing tells him, putting their foot down. **_I have decided to stay._ **

Wei Wuxian laughs, the first carefree noise he’s made in weeks. 

“Honestly, Chenqing. What made you change your mind?”

 **_You,_ ** Chenqing says. **_You did, Wei Ying._ **

* * *

They find themselves back at Qiongqi Way again, as Wei Wuxian travels towards Carp Tower for his nephew’s full-month celebration.

“Very quiet here, isn’t it?” remarks Wei Wuxian.

 **_DUCK,_ **Chenqing tells him.

Wei Wuxian obeys, and an arrow narrowly misses his head. 

“Thank you.”

**_You are welcome._ **

Jin Zixun, along with hundreds of his men, surrounds them, accuses Wei Wuxian of inflicting the Curse of a Hundred Holes on him, then threatens him with his sword. 

**_Oh, goody,_ ** Chenqing rumbles. **_I was just getting peckish._ **

“Stand down,” Wei Wuxian warns.

But then Jin Zixun smashes the box containing the present meant for Jin Rulan, and his vision turns to white. 

Chenqing engulfs him in an obsidian shroud of resentful energy. Jin Zixun’s eyes flood with terror, as the Ghost General looms over him.

 **“You will pay for that** **,”** they snarl in their cavernous together-voice.

The fingers on his hands turn into nightmarish talons. They raise their arm, poised to strike, and-

The pure, articulate notes of a qínring out over the clearing. They fall to their knees, screaming, as the screeching of countless restless spirits reverberates in their head. Chenqing struggles to hold onto their host, despite the immense pain. 

**_WEI YING,_ ** they howl, through the distorted shrieking in his head. **_IT HURTS._ **

As the song continues, however, the resentful energy surrounding Wei Wuxian begins to disintegrate, as if being peeled from his skin. He fights to cling on to Chenqing for dear life, even though it feels like needles are being driven into his skull. 

“Don’t go!” he cries. 

**_I CANNOT HOLD ON, WEI YING-_ **

And then Chenqing is ripped entirely from his core. 

The force of it makes Wei Wuxian collapse to the ground, powerless. Another pair of feet drift into blurry sight. A man in Lanling Jin robes. Wei Wuxian blinks. A Spirit-Trapping Bag sits in his palm. He smiles. 

“Go to sleep, Wei-gongzi,” he says sweetly, and then everything fades to nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师姐 shī jiě: senior female disciple  
> 琴 qín: zither


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic description of torture aftermath and qì deviation.

Wei Wuxian opened heavy eyelids, at last. A hidden treasure room came into view. 

He tried to move, and found that his ankles were tied. His wrists were restrained too, suspended from the ceiling, his arms sore from the effort of staying upright. 

Judging by the ostentatious decor and decorated trophy displays, there was only one place he could be. 

“Not such a big shot now, are you?” Jin Zixun gloated. “Without your demonic tricks.”

“Bastard,” Wei Wuxian spat.

Jin Zixun cracked him across the face with the back of his hand. Wei Wuxian coughed, and blood spattered across his robes. 

“Still trying to be brave?”

Jin Zixun struck him with his sheathed sword, cracking it right across his shin. Wei Wuxian let out a cry of pain as he felt the bone break.

“Let me handle this, Zixun,” a melodious voice said. 

With an indignant huff, the man stalked off, and two more familiar faces came into view. 

“Meng Yao,” breathed Wei Wuxian. “Or should I say, Jin Guangyao. And Xue Yang, you little rascal. Long time no see.” 

Jin Guangyao lets out a modest titter. “I told Zixun not to resort to such crude methods. I must apologise on his behalf, Wei-gongzi.”

Wei Wuxian scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not in the mood for nonsense. What have you done to Chenqing? What do you want?”

“You see, Wei-gongzi,” Jin Guangyao tells him, the saccharine smile never leaving his lips. “My father is quite interested in your method of demonic cultivation, and has asked me to investigate. Now, if Wei-gongzi could kindly enlighten us on how this entity operates...”

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you anything?” Wei Wuxian asked, incredulous. 

“Because,” the delinquent said, sauntering closer, and Wei Wuxian watched in horror as blood red tendrils of resentful energy began emanating from Xue Yang, writhing through the air toward him. 

**“WE HAVE WAYS OF MAKING YOU TALK.”**

* * *

Spirit-Trapping Bags, by and large, were constructed to hold matter such as spirits, good or evil, and human souls, intact or shattered. 

Chenqing, it turned out, was neither of those.

It was weak, so weak without its host, damaged by the sound of Cleansing, but it had one, single-minded objective to achieve.

_wei ying. need to find wei ying._

A tiny wisp slipped out of the mouth of the pouch to investigate. Even that was a struggle. 

Nearby, the sound of an animal barking. 

With all its might, it crawled along the edges of the room, peeking from under the door. 

A dog. Spiritual, well-groomed and growling at it, hackles raised as it sensed the resentful entity.

_you’ll do for now._

It lunged. 

* * *

Wei Wuxian still had not arrived at Carp Tower for Jin Ling’s full-month celebration.

Lan Wangji had accompanied his brother here to this gilded palace, convinced the father of the child to extend the Ghost General the courtesy. He had delivered the invitation himself.

But it was late on the day before the event, when he was due to arrive. And there was no sign of the man.

“Perhaps he is delayed,” Lan Xichen assures him, soothing as always. But Lan Wangji is not so sure.

Lan Wangji waits in the garden, gazing into a carp pond, head swimming with memories.

The sound of panting pulls him back to the real world. One of Jin Zixuan’s beloved spiritual dogs trots up to his side, tongue lolling. It lay down in front of him, tail thumping the ground. 

Idly, just to give his hands something to do, he leans down to pet its ear, and-

Lan Wangji gasps, as a smoky, black trail of resentful energy trickles from the dog, crawling up his arm, sinking into his skin. He feels it gain strength, as it flows through his meridians, nestling around his golden core. 

**_Lan Zhan,_ ** it calls, in a serpentine whisper. **_You are Wei Ying’s Lan Zhan._ **

“Chenqing?” breathes Lan Wangji.

 **_Yes,_ ** it says. **_Listen carefully._ **

* * *

Lan Wangji, carrying his hidden passenger, glides through the halls of Carp Tower. He is unable to avoid Jin Guangyao, still bustling around with last-minute preparations for the festivities tomorrow.

“Hanguang-jun,” the man simpers, bowing low. “It’s so late, and you are still about.”

An implication hangs in the air, but Jin Guangyao is too polite to question the Second Jade of Lan, a guest no less. 

**_It’s him,_ ** Chenqing hisses. **_He is the one who stole us from Wei Ying. He is the one who hurt us. He has Wei Ying._ **

Hanguang-jun does not deign to respond, and Jin Guangyao fills the silence with, “No doubt you are still waiting for your old friend, hm?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji says, keeping his face passive. “No doubt he will be here soon.”

“No doubt at all, Hanguang-jun.” Jin Guangyao utters his false assurance with a cloying smile. 

“I will walk in the gardens,” Lan Wangji tells him, in a voice that brooked no argument, before he swept past the bowing man.

 **_I do not like him at all,_ **Chenqing grumbles. 

_Neither do I_ , Lan Wangji thinks.

He finds his older brother. Lan Xichen meets his dark and serious gaze, and knows something is afoot.

“Xiōng zhǎng. Wei Ying is in danger.” 

Lan Xichen, with all the faith in the world in his younger brother, simply says, “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Distract Jin Guangyao. As long as you can.”

Lan Xichen nods. “Wangji, be careful.”

Lan Wangji turns to go, striding with purpose in his step, icy rage brewing in his chest.

**_We’re coming, Wei Ying._ **

* * *

“How’s the prisoner?” a guard asked, by way of conversation, as another slid the door shut behind him. 

The other guard snorted. “Without his little friend, he’s not so scary.” 

The guards flanked the doors to the Fragrant Palace, eyes ahead, as little curls of shadow wound their way down the columns behind them. Sudden as a viper striking, resentful energy cinched tight around their throats, choking them unconscious. 

_Enough,_ Lan Wangji tells Chenqing. 

Their bodies dropped to the floor, as Hanguang-jun leapt nimbly off the roof, swathed in darkness and quite unlike his title.

 **_NOT SO LITTLE NOW, ARE WE?_ ** Chenqing boasted, smug. **_Now, can I eat them?_ **

_No eating,_ Lan Wangji chided.

**_Not even one? Just a head?_ **

_Focus on the task at hand._

**_Wei Ying always lets me eat one bad guy,_ **the entity complains, sullen.

To Chenqing’s disappointment, Lan Wangji tucked the guards out of sight, then slipped inside the Fragrant Palace unseen.

 **_Behind that bronze mirror,_ ** Chenqing reported. **_Three bodies. Two alive. One less so._ **

**“Wei Ying,** **”** they both said at the same time.

* * *

Wei Wuxian is slumped forward, the ropes biting at his raw wrists, but he has no strength left in him to stand with his back straight, no fight left in him to resist any more torture. His face is a mess of bruises, his torso even more so. His broken leg throbs horribly, and his body lists to one side to avoid putting weight on it. The stump of his missing pinky finger drips, blood pooling by his feet.

But worst of all his hurts, however, is that his head has never felt so empty, so quiet, without Chenqing. 

Dazed with pain, he fails to notice two thick ropes of resentful energy, creeping into the hidden treasure room. The two guards by the entrance don’t, either.

Suddenly, with choked-off yelps, they are yanked backwards out of the entranceway. Hanguang-jun flings their limp bodies out of the Fragrant Palace in one smooth whip-crack motion, then steps through the bronze mirror.

Wei Wuxian finally lifts his weary head. He sees a statuesque figure clad in pure black, wreathed in midnight plumes of resentful energy, step into the hidden treasure room.

 **“WEI YING** **,”** his saviour calls in two, very familiar voices, standing before him and fixing him with intent, milky-white eyes, their voice dissonant but full of worry. Then their clawed fingers are gripping at his robes, dragging him closer, until their lips meet, and-

Resentful energy rushes into him. The shadows melt from Lan Wangji’s face, pouring forth into Wei Wuxian’s chest, into Wei Wuxian’s _mouth_ , as the violent kiss they share grows desperate. Wei Wuxian moans into Lan Wangji’s mouth, so hot and slick, while Chenqing is surging through his veins, filling his empty core once again in a deluge of pure energy, until they are once again safely ensconced in Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji grunts once Chenqing has vacated him completely, jerking back with a soft gasp. He quickly unties his friend, who slumps into his waiting arms, dazed from blood loss and the intensity of the kiss.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji calls, desperately hoping he is not too late.

But after all, Chenqing has worked with less, and still performed miracles. Resentful energy inundates Wei Wuxian’s abused body, gets to work knitting his flesh together and setting his bones back into place, making him whole again.

 **_HOME SWEET HOME,_ **Chenqing sighs with no small amount of satisfaction. 

“You’re back,” Wei Wuxian whispers. “Chenqing, you came back to me.”

 **_Always protect Wei Ying,_ **the voice in his head promises.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian chuckles, turning to his companion with a weak smile. “You came to rescue me… how dashing of you.”

“Chenqing found me,” Lan Wangji explains. “We came to rescue Wei Ying.”

Then Wei Wuxian sits bolt upright, bloodshot eyes round with panic darting around the room. 

“We have to go. They have another… Xue Yang…” 

Lan Wangji’s eyes widen. “Xue Yang?”

Maniacal laughter slices through the air.

 **“We prefer Jiangzai,** **”** a menacing, twisted voice behind them announces.

Xue Yang, swallowed head to toe in a fog of crimson resentful energy, approaches them. His eyes are gauze-white, his needle-like teeth chattering in excitement.

Chenqing reflexively envelopes Wei Wuxian in its jet-black, protective hold, then roars at the intruder, **“** **YOU WILL NOT HURT WEI YING.”**

 **“That,** **”** Jiangzai purrs, **“** **remains to be seen.”**

The two entities, snarling, hurl themselves at each other.

* * *

All Lan Wangji can see is a mass of red and black resentful energy, swirling around the pair like a malevolent maelstrom. 

Chenqing picks up Jiangzai, slamming them against the wall with a thick, sinuous arm of resentful energy. Pinned, Jiangzai cackles, as they fire dagger-like projectiles at their foe, piercing through the armour surrounding their host. Wei Wuxian’s wounded flesh is exposed, but then heals over in an instant.

Lan Wangji can barely track their movements. The duel moves faster than the human eye, two apex predators battling for dominance - entity against entity, man against man.

Chenqing, the taller of the two, wraps Jiangzai in shadowy coils, lifting them into the air. But Jiangzai grows claws longer than their forearm, slicing through their restraints. They tear through Chenqing’s face with a devastating blow. Chenqing sways backward, staggering into a trophy display and wrecking it.

 **“Your host is strong,** **”** Jiangzai crows. **“** **But not strong enough.”**

Jiangzai is right. Both Chenqing and its host have taken substantial damage before their fight. But there is more at stake for Chenqing.

Chenqing lashes out with a coal-black whip, wrapping tight around other being’s neck, dragging Jiangzai to them with a meaty fist ready to connect - but red resentful energy sharpens into a point around Jiangzai’s arm, and Jiangzai thrusts the blade into Chenqing’s abdomen. 

The darkness recedes from Wei Wuxian’s face for a brief moment, and he coughs up a gout of blood.

“Wei Ying!” cries Lan Wangji.

Then Jiangzai wrenches its weapon free, shoving Chengqing across the hidden treasure room with an open palm. Chenqing barely has time to heal the injury in its torso before Jiangzai pounces on their fallen rival, taloned hands at the other’s throat, choking him. 

Lan Wangji cannot stand by any longer. With a sweeping movement of his arm, he summons his qín _,_ and begins to play Cleansing.

At once, both creatures scream, their harsh cries filling the room. Resentful energy crumbles away, revealing the two men, who fall to their knees and clutch at their heads.

It is then that Chenqing realises what it must do.

**_Goodbye, Wei Ying._ **

“CHENQING, NO!”

Through the haze of pain, Wei Wuxian watches helplessly, the screaming in his head suddenly grinding to a halt as Chenqing tears itself from him, slithering across the floor, and swarming into Xue Yang’s open mouth. 

Both wellsprings of resentful energy thunder through Xue Yang’s meridians, rupturing each and every one. The man clutches at his chest, howling like a wounded animal, his bloodshot eyes wide with terror as they begin to gush vermilion tears. His golden core, unable to contain the torrent of resentful energy, begins to collapse in on itself, like a dying supernova.

He struggles towards Wei Wuxian, seething and hell-bent on revenge, but Chenqing drags him back, away from their friend. Xue Yang collapses, blood pouring from his mouth as he convulses, his body giving out under the strain. 

Lan Wangji’s fingers never falter, continuing to play the piece to its conclusion, and by the time the final note resounds in the air of the hidden treasure room, Xue Yang has breathed his last.

“Chenqing,” utters Wei Wuxian in a broken whisper, as his vision fails him, and then he is toppling sideways, dead to the world.

He never hits the ground. Lan Wangji catches him. 

“Wei Ying!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 气 qì: life force, spiritual energy  
> 兄长 xiōng zhǎng: elder brother, term of respect  
> 琴 qín: zither


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; extreme fluff

This time, when he returned to consciousness, Lan Wangji was the one by his bedside.

Wei Wuxian groaned, and Lan Wangji raised his beautiful head, tired eyes suddenly alert.

“Wei Ying,” he whispered. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” muttered Wei Wuxian with a wan smile.

“How do you feel?”

“Like an entire palanquin and its bearers have trodden all over me.” Wei Wuxian peered around the room. “Where am I?”

“Carp Tower, still,” Lan Wangji informed him. “Your sister is resting. With the baby.”

“Baby…” Wei Wuxian blinked. Then everything rushes back to him. “Jin Ling!”

“Later.” Lan Wangji handed him a cup of water. “For now, you must rest.”

“How long?” Wei Wuxian croaked, draining it gratefully.

“Three days.”

He choked on his water. Lan Wangji thumped him on the back with a careful fist. “Three?!”

“You were very injured during your fight with Xue Yang,” reminded his companion.

“Xue Yang, right,” Wei Wuxian murmured to himself. “Did he…”

“A _qi_ deviation,” explained Lan Wangji. “Bearing both Chenqing and Jiangzai caused it.”

At the mention of the entity, Wei Wuxian slumped back against the bed.

“Gone,” Wei Wuxian breathed. “Wait, what about Jin Guangyao?”

“He has been held prisoner. They found enough evidence of his crimes in the hidden treasure room to implicate him.” Regret flitted across Lan Wangji's face. “Xiongzhang is… understandably distraught.”

“Bet they’re going to pin all the blame on him,” Wei Wuxian grumbled. “He told me Jin Guangshan ordered this, but I’m guessing no one’s pointing the finger at him.”

Lan Wangji took the empty cup from him, tucking it away. He hesitated, then spoke.

“I am sorry about Chenqing.” 

“Thank you.” Wei Wuxian grimaced. “I know you didn’t always approve of them.”

“I was their vessel, too. I understand now,” Lan Wangji assured him. “They are neither good nor evil. They merely are.”

Then the cultivator’s placid face turned sombre, his eyes full of sorrow. “Wei Ying, why did you never mention your golden core?”

“Oh…” Wei Wuxian realised with a weak chuckle. “Chenqing told you?”

Lan Wangji gave him a meaningful look. “You did not have to shoulder this burden alone, Wei Ying.”

“Well,” Wei Wuxian said thoughtfully. “I was never alone, really.” 

“You never mentioned… another thing, as well.” Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s pale hand in his own, tentatively meeting the other man’s eyes. It was hard to miss the fragile, naked hope in them. 

Wei Wuxian groaned. “Chenqing, you matchmaking blabbermouth.” Then he grinned. “Hey, you never mentioned it either.”

“Wei Ying is not wrong,” conceded Lan Wangji. 

“That explains the, uh…” Wei Wuxian waved a careless hand, gesturing at Lan Wangji’s mouth, then his own.

The tips of Hanguang-jun’s ears began to flush a dull pink. He averted his gaze. “It was entirely Chenqing’s idea, of course.”

“Oh, of course, yes,” agreed Wei Wuxian, but the smirk did not leave his lips. “It did feel good, though…”

Lan Wangji’s head snapped up, to fix Wei Wuxian with an incredulous look. 

“I was dying! I thought it was nice, to at least have my first kiss before I passed,” was Wei Wuxian’s defensive reply. 

His companion stared at him in shock, fingers drifting to his own lips. “That was Wei Ying’s first…”

“Is that so surprising?” pouted the erstwhile demonic cultivator.

“I… did not know.” The blush had reached Lan Wangji’s high cheekbones. “I must apologise.”

“Was it Lan Zhan’s first kiss too?” Wei Wuxian teased. The other man looked away, embarrassed, then nodded. “Ah, then we’re even then, aren’t we.”

 **_Kiss him again,_ ** a deep, resonant voice in his head urged. 

“Aaaahh!” Wei Wuxian yelped, flailing under his bedcovers. 

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan fixed him with a concerned gaze. “Are you in pain?”

“Uh… no!” His eyes, round with panic, cast about the room. “I mean yes! I think you should call the physician! Call my sister! Maybe even Jiang Cheng!”

Lan Wangji answered with a dutiful nod. “I will let them know you are awake. They are most anxious to see you.”

And then the tall, graceful figure in white swept out of the room, and Wei Wuxian was alone at last.

Or so he thought.

 **_Look at him,_ ** Chenqing’s smug voice echoed in his mind. **_He has no idea we are going to woo him._ **

“What are you TALKING about - explain, please?!”

 **_He wants to kiss again, you know._ ** Chenqing filled him in, their tone gossipy and conspiratorial. **_I could see it in his mind. He liked the kiss._ **

“That’s not what I meant!” he spluttered. “How are you here?!”

Wei Wuxian was treated with a flash of memories - of Chenqing sneaking their way into a guard who had been tasked to remove Xue Yang’s body, then jumping to a maid who brought the staff their supper, then latching onto the physician who had come to inspect his injuries.

“But… but Cleansing?” mumbled Wei Wuxian, confused.

 **_The man’s golden core,_ ** Chenqing replied. **_We fought for it, and I won. I ate it to survive. Jiangzai was… cleansed._ **

“Wait, you can EAT - you know what, I don’t want to get into that right now,” Wei Wuxian huffed, lying back down on the bed. This was a lot of information for a newly-conscious man to handle. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

 **_We are glad to be back,_ ** Chenqing hummed with delight. **_Now, about the kissing..._ **

“No kissing!” Wei Wuxian shouted. “Not right now!”

“Who’s kissing who?” a gentle voice said, then giggled, and Wei Wuxian witnessed the second-most beautiful sight in the world - his sister, dressed in gold and glowing with joy, carrying his month-old nephew.

“ _Shi jie_!” he cried, arms outstretched as she approached. Jiang Yanli sat by his bedside, chuckling.

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” she sighed. “Rulan,” she cooed at her son, handing Wei Wuxian the child. “Look, it’s your A-Xian jiù jiu.” 

“Jin Ling,” Wei Wuxian whispered, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “I’m your dà jiù jiu!”

 **_A tasty little morsel,_ **Chenqing piped up, but Wei Wuxian ignored them, in favour of bouncing his nephew in his arms.

“Hanguang-jun, Sect Leader Lan, A-Cheng… all of us have been so worried,” Jiang Yanli told him. “Even Zixuan came to check on you.”

“That peacock?” Wei Wuxian rubbed his nose. “He’s really matured, hasn’t he.” 

Jiang Yanli chuckled. “We’ve moved the full-month celebration back, until you recover. Zixuan and his father have to sort out the mess, as well.”

“Ah…” Wei Wuxian muttered, with some amount of guilt. “I heard.”

But with the keen eyes of a sister, Yanli chided, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Xianxian. They hurt you.” Her eyes were soft with regret. “Right here in Carp Tower, under our watch, and we had no idea…”

“It’s all right.” Wei Wuxian leaned into her comforting presence, smiling with his head on her shoulder, his infant nephew sleepily gurgling in his arms. “I’m fine. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

Lan Wangji hesitated in the doorway, a tray of food in his hands, watching the exquisite tableau of a happy family before him, not wanting to intrude. 

Wei Wuxian looked up, and saw a soft, rare smile playing at the man’s lips. He beamed at Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan,” he called. “Come, meet my nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舅舅 jiù jiu: maternal uncle  
> 大舅舅 dà jiù jiu: oldest maternal uncle

**Author's Note:**

> [Post Credits Sequence]
> 
> Jin Guangyao, having been persecuted for his evil plottings along with Su She, is imprisoned in Carp Tower for the rest of his life. Thankfully for Jin Guangyao, but sadly for Su She, they are in separate cells on opposite sides of the dungeon.
> 
> Lan Xichen is upset, but consoled by the fact that at least A-Yao is alive. Luckily, he is not upset enough to reject the role of Chief Cultivator.
> 
> Also, fortunately, he has his old friend Nie Mingjue to comfort him, who is alive since he never suffers a qi deviation at the hands of Jin Guangyao.
> 
> Qin Su marries another nice young man and lives a nice life.
> 
> Mo Xuanyu does not get driven out of the Jin sect, since Jin Guangyao is not there. 
> 
> Jin Zixun is unfortunately still alive.
> 
> Jin Guangshan is also, unfortunately still alive, but then dies from a combination of gout and syphilis. 
> 
> Jin Zixuan becomes Sect Leader Jin, and lives happily in Koi Tower with his loving wife and six children. Jin Ling loves being a big brother.
> 
> Wei Wuxian lives happily in Cloud Recesses with his husband and symbiote. Things become very interesting in their marital bed.
> 
> Lan Qiren is horrified by Chenqing. Lan Xichen is amused. 
> 
> A-Yuan still gets adopted into the Lan sect, to give him a good life as a cultivator. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji raise him together. They are good fathers.
> 
> The Wen remnants rebuild the Burial Mounds, and under Wen Qing's guidance, establish themselves as a sect of healers. A-Yuan and his parents visit them often.
> 
> Jiang Cheng is much less grumpy, because who can be with a lovely sister, a nephew and a brother around? Together, they heal from the aftermath of Lotus Pier, and restore it to its former glory. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian spoil all of their sister’s children rotten. Wei Wuxian does not formally rejoin the Jiang Clan, but he’s there all the time and helps the juniors with sword forms. They like feeding Chenqing snacks.  
> -
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @vivisextion! Cheers to @DragonTacoLime and @psychicwaffles for the beta!


End file.
